<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>group chat au by ii_LunarMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863438">group chat au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon'>ii_LunarMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>uh yeah this is a group chat au thingy i made where everything is in text format.</p><p>by the way, it's a normal college/high school au so no powers</p><p>(also dakota and rina are professors in college)</p><p> </p><p>here's a list of all their usernames</p><p>ELEMENTALS</p><p>Kya - kayak</p><p>Taka - taki</p><p>reyna - Reyna</p><p>aspen - acorn</p><p>iris - skittles</p><p>angie - anhoe</p><p>noah - noah</p><p>elbie - elbow</p><p>arthur - lil dick</p><p>neil - O%A$#%&amp;*Č</p><p> </p><p>LINKS</p><p>allison - alli &lt;3</p><p>lena - lena</p><p>ren - brit </p><p>dakota - dakota</p><p>willow - tree</p><p>nolan - cannoli</p><p>fifi - FifiLauv</p><p>zara - z</p><p>harvey - yoyo</p><p>fin - dr. fin</p><p>hayden - 1000 degree knife challenge</p><p>rina - rina</p><p> </p><p>KILLJOYS</p><p>neon - pinkie</p><p>cyanide - cy</p><p>riot - ri</p><p>blue - loud</p><p>sugar - $ugar</p><p>discord - disc</p><p>cherry - cher</p><p>azure - azzy</p><p>rose - shotgun wedding</p><p>emerald - memerald</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. LINKS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7:37 AM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lena added allison, ren, dakota, rina, alex, willow, nolan, and fiona into the group chat.</strong>
</p><p>lena: YOOOOOOOOOOOOO HEY MAMAS</p><p>
  <strong>lena renamed the group chat to 'bubble guppies'.</strong>
</p><p>allison: :0 i love that show</p><p>lena: who doesn't???</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed allison's name to alli &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>alli &lt;3: awww, that's so cute! thank you lena!!!</p><p>hayden: simp</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed hayden's name to 1000 Degree Knife Challenge.</strong>
</p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: HEY WHAT THE HELL</p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: I ONLY TRIED THAT ONCE AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MAKE FUN OF ME FOR BURNING MYSELF</p><p>ren: all women do is lie</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed ren's name to brit.</strong>
</p><p>brit: i'm having fun</p><p>fifi: wright i want a cool name</p><p>fifi: gimme one</p><p>fifi: now</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed fifi's name to FifiLauv.</strong>
</p><p>FifiLauv: IT'S LOU, NOT LAUV</p><p>FifiLauv: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT</p><p>FifiLauv: WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT</p><p>FifiLauv: I'M GOING TO TELL MY MOM</p><p>
  <strong>lena removed FifiLauv from the group.</strong>
</p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: why did you even add her in the first place</p><p>lena: i wanted to see if she was just as pissy online as she was in real life</p><p>nolan: :0000 burn!!!</p><p>lena: oh right you're here</p><p>nolan: please have mercy...?</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed nolan's name to cannoli.</strong>
</p><p>alli &lt;3: AWWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE</p><p>cannoli: :D </p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: cannolis taste good</p><p>brit: what the fuck is that supposed to mean</p><p>willow: cannolis are really fun to make!!! i have the perfect cream cheese for it!!!</p><p>
  <strong>lena changed willow's name to tree.</strong>
</p><p>tree: .</p><p>tree: anyway does anyone want the recipe?? &lt;3</p><p>dakota: I'd love that recipe, Willow, your food is awesome</p><p>tree: i'll give it to you in class tomorrow!</p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: lena why aren't you changing dakota's name???</p><p>lena: he'd ground me</p><p>brit: he's not your dad???</p><p>lena: he basically adopted me</p><p>lena: right dakota</p><p>dakota: Sure</p><p>lena: hell yes</p><p>lena: oh and rina's my mom now</p><p>rina: I'm fine with that!</p><p>1000 Degree Knife Challenge: what the fuck </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:02 AM</strong>
</p><p>alex: YOOO LENA I JSUT DSAW THUIS</p><p>lena: YOOOOO ALEX</p><p>alex: LSSETS GO STSB SOKME SHJIT</p><p>lena: FUCK YEAH</p><p>brit: please do not i'm trying to study for a test with nolan</p><p>lena: tests are for losers</p><p>alex: ABND FGOR NNERDS</p><p>cannoli: :(</p><p>alex: OLKAY EDXCEIPT YOU NOLANM</p><p>cannoli: and ren :(</p><p>alex: FGINE ASND REN</p><p>cannoli: :D</p><p>alex: TGE THJIKNGS I DO FOR YUIO NOLAN</p><p>cannoli: &lt;3</p><p>brit: how come alex doesn't get a weird name, lena</p><p>lena: she'll stab me if i make her name something stupid</p><p>alex: I SASIFD ALEX THYE QIUEEN WOIULD BE FINE</p><p>lena: but i don't like that name so you're just gonna stay as alex</p><p>alex: BITYJCH</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yes yes yes yes yes test test test test</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>5. jsjdjd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>test test eyetdhdnejfjdn fhsjenfnen fiend snd. fjdjdnf</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>